A Demon's Journey
by Kai Ohtori
Summary: It's pretty good. To say the least its like Inuyasha. I don't get the category thing, but its the closest one.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The Seven Factions and Life's Beginning **

** The planet Kyron is split up into seven factions. They are: the Dark, the Light, the Wind, the Earth, the Water, the Fire, and the Sound faction. All the inhabitants of Kyron possess the elemental power of the faction in which they are born. The Earth faction is divided into the Rock and Nature factions. Some of the factions have evolved to higher beings. The Light faction is a peaceful one, consisting of mighty angels. Though their power and magic is great, one faction stands one step higher, the Dark faction. It is considered the strongest of the seven factions, and consists of mainly demons. This faction is known for its hatred and cruelty. This faction is known to show no love, mercy, or compassion towards anyone. All strangers were either imprisoned or killed. This faction is detested by all, but tolerated in fear of full-scale invasion. The demons can take human form, but this inhibits their powers and magic greatly. The kingdom of the Dark faction was known for its powerful warriors and kings. One demon born in this nation was fated to be the king of the dark nation. He had been born into the royal line. He was given the name of Kazuma Ohtori. At a young age he studied and trained to be a mighty demon-warrior. Throughout the training, he was discovered to have strange powers that no other demon had. He was also different from the rest of his kind, by how he loathed his demonic powers and the destruction they caused. Therefore he always remained in his human form. He soon became a master of the sword and of magic, even in his weak form. His father watched strictly over Kazuma until his training was complete. Many of the Dark nation, knew that he would one day be the mightiest demon of all. When Kazuma had completed his training, his father bestowed upon him, the mighty blade, Azaroth. Seeing this, his brothers became enraged in jealousy and plotted a scheme to have him banished from the nation. Only then would they have a chance to ascend the throne.**

** The brothers killed one of the sacred beasts and made the evidence point to Kazuma. Their father, in anger over the forbidden murder, exiled him on pain of death. Kazuma left with nothing but his sword, his clothes, and a pack of provisions. He then journeyed towards the Fire nation in search of atonement for what he'd never done. **

** Soon after, the dark faction began to invade the neighboring factions. The dark armies massacred anyone and everyone with no mercy. Kazuma received this news and news of his father's assassination. He then knew that his brothers were behind the invasion. He then decided to avenge his father by fighting his own nation. He had been traveling for a week, when he spotted demon troops marching** **east. He decided to face the Dark faction's army on the border of the Fire nation.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The City of Fire and a Past's Tale **

**Kazuma stood watching the Dark army's approach. He estimated around two hundred demon-warriors marching towards him. He stood on a hill, intent on battle. Kazuma was a tall white-haired man around the age of twenty-one. He had a built form and a fearful air about him. He was the true heir to the Dark faction's throne, but had been banished by his brothers' scheme. He drew his blade, Azaroth, and prepared to attack the oncoming force. Suddenly, a pair of leathery wings exploded from his back, as Kazuma dove from the cliff in flight. He darted down the hillside charging for his own comrades. As he flew, holding his sword, poised for attack, he heard the screams of surprise as they saw that he was one of their own. Kazuma ripped through the mass of demons like a maelstrom, ripping demons apart and slicing them in two. Many of the demons attempted to retreat, only to be torn apart by Kazuma's wild blade. His speed was matched by no other, as he slaughtered the demon army. The massacre ended as quickly as it'd begun. Kazuma stood in the center of the mass of carcasses, holding his blade in a clenched fist. His clothes and wings were drenched in blood and flesh. His blade dripped blood into the pool around him. His eyes blazed with fire, as he turned about, looking for survivors. "Is that all! Is that all the mighty Dark faction can send! I once believed our nation to be strong and proud, but this… this disgraces me and my nation! I condemn you, my cowardly brothers! For the murder of my father and the shame you have brought upon our once mighty nation! Come fight me like true warriors, so that you may have some dignity before I remove your head!" he yelled loudly, with the fury of a blazing inferno.**

**The King of the Fire nation and the nation itself all stood watching the scene below. They had witnessed the complete annihilation of the demon soldiers, and stood in fear as they listened to the warrior's cry for vengeance. They stood in awe that a mighty demon would slay his own brethren. The King wondered what had been done to cause such fury and anger. Suddenly, the demon turned around to face the people on the hill. They all shrank back in fear, except the King. He called to the demon, "Demon! What grievance has been done that brings such hatred? I am grateful for what you've done, and I ask that you rest in our nation for the night."**

**"I accept your offer, and am sorry for the what you witnessed. That is one of the many faults of the demon-kind. I will reveal why I have done this later, for I am exhausted, and am in need of new clothes, as you can see," Kazuma replied, quickly wiping the blood from his blade, as his eyes and body returned back to their normal form and color.**

**As Kazuma, the King, and the people entered the walled capital city of Katashe Metropolis of the Fire nation, Kazuma stared in awe at the inhabitants and the busy streets of the city. Suddenly, the townspeople stopped what they were doing and stared at Kazuma. They gaped at his bloodstained clothes and at his white hair. Kazuma suddenly realized that all the people in the fire nation had light or dark red hair. "Citizens! Long have we feared the Dark nation and it's demons, but today we have come upon one demon, who utterly destroyed the invading demon army, single-handed!" the King said, "therefore, he shall obtain rest and anything else he shall require. I admit, we do not know much about him, but I know that he will not harm you."**

**The townspeople still looked at him, but with thanks, rather than fear. Kazuma decided not to worry about them and moved his hand from the handle of his sword. "Your majesty, I worry, that words alone might not console them. I wish not to offend you or your people. If I am intruding here, than I will have no problem leaving now," Kazuma stated, with a look of concern.**

**"No need to worry. I promise you, you are not an intruder," the King answered.**

**"Well, I was thinking, that maybe we should continue to the privacy of your house. And if you don't mind, I also don't think you'd like a blood-covered demon in your house so I shall order a servant to retrieve clothes before I enter. If I am a disturbance among your land, than I'll leave in the morn," Kazuma said, as they neared the entrance of the King's palace.**

**"My friend, you are a hero among us. Stay as long as you want. It is all we can do in thanks for saving us," the King responded.**

**After Kazuma had changed into fresh clothes, he and the King sat together at a table for dinner. "I believe I owe you an explanation," Kazuma said, looking away from the King, "As you know, I am a demon. My name is Kazuma Ohtori. I was once the heir to the Dark faction's throne," the king jolted and looked towards him with surprise. "My brothers became jealous of me and plotted to have me exiled. I have been journeying alone for a while now. The strange thing is, is that I don't much care for power, money, or glory. I never liked my demonic powers. It is just a fact I'm going to have to live with," he said with a sigh, "I vowed vengeance the day I heard my father had been murdered by my brothers. That is why I did what I did. I regret it greatly, having to murder my own kind. But what's done is done."**

**"I understand, you may stay as long as you want, until you're ready to leave," the King stated, with a solemn look.**

**"I am thankful for your kindness, but I must leave. I fear that now my brothers know I'm alive, they will destroy anything in their way to kill me, even you. I wish I could stay, but I would feel terrible if I knew that this busy place was destroyed because of me being here. I must find a way to stop my brothers. It is an ancient law that they have broken, and I know that they won't cease their invasion. I must take my leave. May you and kingdom prosper," Kazuma said as he turned to leave, "May we meet again in more peaceful times."**

**"We shall not forget you and what you've done, Kazuma," said the King, as Kazuma left the room.**

**The townspeople watched as Kazuma left the city. They had wished him luck on his journey. Kazuma turned around for a last look at the walled city before continuing out of sight, down the path. The King watched him until he disappeared and stated, as the people looked at him, "I sensed a strong power from him. He may be the hero of the legend foretold ages ago. Let us hope that the good in him overpowers the evil. Also, let us hope he meets Takeya."**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Takeya **

**Kazuma had been walking for two days, only stopping to rest and sleep. None he passed questioned him. And none opposed him. He stopped to rest by a river, for the night. As he began to set up a fire, he watched the large pasture beside him. When the fire was made, he sat against a tree and began to think. He thought about how kind the Fire nation had been to him. He thought about the strange feeling it had given him. He felt his chest where he had felt it. It had been a warm feeling. He then smiled, and decided he liked that feeling. Suddenly, he jumped up and drew his sword. "Who and what are you?" Kazuma commanded, pointing the sword at a man standing on the road.**

**"Whoa. Hey man, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just was going to ask if I could join you," the man replied in surprise. The man was tall with a built body and bright red hair. Kazuma sheathed his sword and said, "You still haven't answered my question. From your hair I can tell you are from the Fire faction."**

**"Heh, you got me. My name's Takeya. I'm the King of the nation's son. And you, I've never seen that color of hair before. Where are you from? Oh yeah, mind if I sit down," he replied.**

**"Do what you want. You don't recognize me because my kind is usually in demon form. I am Kazuma of the dark faction and heir to the throne," he stated in one breath, causing Takeya to jolt in surprise.**

**"Heir to throne! Demon kind! My god… what are you doing out here then?" Takeya replied, as he sat down, abruptly calm.**

**"I was banished by my father because of my brothers' plot against me," Kazuma answered, in a dull voice, as if he'd said it a thousand times before.**

**"Well then, we're not much different. You ever been to the Fire nation?"**

**"Yes, I have. I visited the Katashe Metropolis. Your father let me rest there. Where are you going, anyways?" Kazuma asked.**

**"You met my father, eh? Nice guy. I really don't know. Just following the path. You?" Takeya replied.**

**"As am I. If you need a place to rest, you may join me. Though I am surprised by your lack of fear of my kind," he admitted in wonder.**

**"You don't seem so bad, by the looks. I guess I'll rest here. Mind if I walk with you tomorrow. Got nothing better to do."**

**"Again, do what you want. Be aware that I only stop when I need to," he stated.**

**"Fine with me."**

**Kazumi and Takeya spent the night talking about their pasts. As they talked, Kazuma decided it was safe to trust Takeya. Soon after, Takeya lay, widespread on the ground, asleep. Kazuma, still awake, sat against the tree thinking. He gazed at the full moon, wondering about his future. He wondered why he'd been given the power of a demon, but detested the fact. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, he could one day find someplace he could be happy. He knew that, that was close to impossible, unless the factions forgot their differences and allied themselves with**

**one another. He wondered why, when he was training, he was considered to become an all-powerful demon. He thought late into the night, and finally fell asleep where he sat.**

**Kazuma awoke the next day refreshed. As he set about cleaning up the camp, he saw that Takeya had gone, but had left a letter behind. Kazuma picked up the letter and opened it. Inside there was a letter and a necklace. He pulled out the necklace, seeing that it had a dark red ruby fixed into it. He opened the note and read:**

**_Kazuma, _**

_**Hey! I'm sorry to leave you so soon, but I received news of a problem. I shall await the time we meet again, my friend. I'll be back for my necklace. May you find what you are looking for. **_

_**Goodbye **_

_**Takeya Atashi **_

**Kazuma placed the note in his pack, and put the necklace around his neck. The necklace hung next to his own. It was the necklace all inhabitants of each faction received at birth. Each faction's necklace was different in its shape, color, and type of stone placed in it. Kazuma's was black with an onyx stone set in it. Kazuma smiled at the fact that you only gave your necklace away to a great friend. It had been a tradition known by all citizens of Kyron. He began to walk down the path, heading for anywhere.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Revenge at the Walls

Kazuma walked on for three days, with no interruptions. On the third day, he climbed up a hill to catch his surroundings, in the strange land. He scanned the horizon and came upon a city. Smoke rose from it and he saw that a black army surrounded it. Suddenly, black wings erupted from his back, as his eyes turned blood red. His nails became claws, and his face twisted into an evil smile, showing his fangs. "Heh. It seems one of my brothers have finally come out to play. Heh he. I've been searching, and I finally found you. I'm going to rip you apart! Ha ha hah!" he cried aloud, as he drew his blade. He shot off towards the city, at a blinding speed. As he flew closer to the ground, an enormous cloud of dust formed behind. Suddenly, the ground began to come apart and fly into the air. Kazuma closed in on the black army, his demonic smile ever widening. "Die, brother!" He shrieked, as he crashed into the back of the unwary demons.

When he hit the mass of demons, bodies exploded away as he hacked them left and right. The only sound was the screams of dying demons and the battle cry of Kazuma, as he blasted through wave and wave of the demon horde. The guards defending the city watched in horror as demon after demon, screamed as they were ripped and slashed apart by the deadly warrior. "He fights like a demon!" one guard cried.

Suddenly, an explosion launched hundreds of demons skyward. "Where are you brother?" Kazuma shrieked above the screams.

He rocketed through the horde, slaying every demon, until he saw his brother in full-demon form a distance off. The demon looked at him with eyes of tremendous fear as it saw the murderous being rocket towards him with blood flying off of its blade and wings. The demon screamed in surprise as it stared into the being's blood-lusting red eyes. Blood trickled in streams from its face. It flowed from its clothes as its smile widened, revealing blood covered fangs.

"K-k-kazuma?" was all the demon managed to whisper as Kazuma struck it full-force, severing its head.

Suddenly, everything became quiet as man and demon alike gaped as the mighty demon toppled to its knees, headless. All eyes shifted to Kazuma, who stood with his blade still in front of him in mid-swing. A smile appeared on his face as he straightened up, blood dripping from his entire body. Demon carcasses lay strewn, bleeding all around the path that the being had taken. He faced the horde, wiping the blood from his mouth, and with a demonic smile said, with a slight chuckle, "Anyone else?"

Immediately, the remaining horde of demons ran frantically away from him in fear. His wings dripped blood as he turned to face the city. The guards jerked back in fright as he slowly flew up towards them. "B-back d-d-demon," the captain stammered.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for you. Sorry if I scared you," Kazuma replied with a smile of amusement at the guards' fear, "All I ask is that you lend my one of your horses, so that I may leave you to repair and rebuild. Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat it; I just need some means of transportation. I don't like going about in this form."

"O-ok, I w-will be b-back in a mo-moment," the captain replied, as he stumbled away to find a horse.

Kazuma landed on the ground in front of the enormous, arched, city doors. His wings immediately vanished and his eyes, nails, and teeth returned to normal. Soon after, the doors swung open with loud creaks and groans. Kazuma watched as the captain and the King of the city walked out from the archway, followed by four servants. The two men were whispering to each other as they walked, stopping when they saw Kazuma. "Greetings, I am Kazuma Ohtori," he said, smiling as he bowed, "Sorry I surprised your guards. It's something I'm trying to control."

"We are gracious to you for saving us. What could we possible do to repay you?" The King asked as he too, bowed, along with the captain and the servants.

"Heh. No problem. I don't want to intrude, so I'll make it short and leave. I was wondering if I could buy a horse, some provisions, and I could use some new clothes. Would you please remind me the name of this city and its nation?" Kazuma asked.

"This city is the Kasai Fortress. It is the capital of the Water faction. We will do all we can to aid you. Again, thank you Kazuma, for saving my city," answered the King, "After you rest, I would like to speak with you."

"As you wish," he replied, turning away, "I am grateful for your kindness. Can you please show me to a room to bathe?"

"Come, this way."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**The City of Water and the Deeds of a Demon **

**As Kazuma undressed, he thought of how the Kings seemed to be ever so kind to him, even though he was of demon blood. The reason alluded him, as he wondered why he became the demon he hated when he sensed the Dark faction. He kept thinking, as he descended into a bathing pool. He thought about how long it had been since he'd been in city. As he washed the demon blood from his face and hair, he didn't notice that a woman had entered the bathing house. "Here is your clothes," she said, Kazuma jolting around, "Sorry to intrude. If you need anything else, just ask."**

**"Oh, thank you," he replied, watching as her face turned red, "Something wrong?"**

**She turned and fled the room, still blushing. "That was strange," he said shaking his head.**

**When he had finished washing and had put the clothes on, he left the bathing house and began to wander the streets. As he passed, people stopped to stare at him. "God, if this goes on any longer, I'm going to…" he thought, when he suddenly figured out why, stopping in the. He realized that there were very, very few men in the streets, so most of the people he passed were women. The men he did see were dressed in armor and jolted in fear every time they saw him. Also, the citizens in the Water nation had light or dark blue hair. His being white, attracting attention. He instantly calmed down and continued to wander around. As he walked, he looked at the plants and the architecture of the city. He marveled at its beauty, as he passed fountains and courtyards full of plant life. He stopped at a massive house. He automatically assumed it to be the King's, so he strode up the walkway to its doors. He knocked on the door and waited until it was opened by a servant. "Yes, the King said he'd like to speak with me," Kazuma said, the servant looking him up and down and then heading down a hallway.**

**Kazuma followed the servant until they reached a beautifully carved, blue door. The servant knocked and then left Kazuma. He then heard a voice from within telling him to enter. He entered to a live room, full of people. A table in the center took up most of the room. The people inside consisted of three young, beautiful women, two men in their late twenties, two elder men, and the King. They were all seated around the table, discussing some topic. They all stopped to stare at Kazuma. "This, my fellow counselors is Kazuma Ohtori of the Dark faction," the King announced aloud.**

**"He has obviously been to the Fire nation, by the necklace he adorns," said one of the women.**

**"He couldn't possibly be as evil as we have been told, for, as you all know, you can only acquire a necklace through a friendship with the owner," said a man in reply.**

**"My friend, this is the counsel of the Kasai Fortress. Together, we make the decisions of the city. I am their leader, so therefore I am called King. It all works for the best of the city," the King stated, happily, "So, how do you like the city so far, except for the destroyed part?"**

**Kazuma faced the window as he replied, "I admit this is the most beautiful city I've come upon. I want to thank you for the clothes and the hospitality. I have a few questions though. Why is there a short supply of men, and I was wondering if I could stay to help you repair this city."**

**"As for the first part," another of the women answered, "many of our men die in battle."**

**"As for the latter, the lack of men leaves the women to repair, therefore for you to help would be," said the last woman with a smile, "an honor."**

**Kazuma began to help repairing the next day. For the next three weeks he stayed in the city to finish repairing. He became popular to the women for his strength, for his kindness, and for how he kept to himself. He became well known to the men, by his courage and skill in battle. Never did he show his demon side, nor did he do an evil deed. No one in the city thought evil of him, but only wondered how he could possibly be a demon. He and the King became great friends, and on many an occasion, held great debates with the counsel. The women taught him many skills and things. They taught him to cook and to build and craft. When the repairs were complete, a feast was held for the occasion.**

**"My friends we gather today to celebrate the completion of the repairs. We also have gathered to thank our friend, Kazuma, for his help and effort he put into this city," the King said, as Kazuma walked up to him.**

**The people erupted in applause, as the King stepped back for him. When the noise died down, Kazuma turned his head as he said, "I am very grateful for the kindness you have shown me," turning to face the crowd, with a solemn look, "so I am sorry to say that I am to leave tomorrow. I regret my stay too short, but I must leave now or I shall never again want to leave this beautiful city and its wonderful people."**

**He began to walk towards his room, the crowd began to talk and converse amongst themselves. When he reached his room, he quickly began to pack his things. As he packed, the King walked in, followed by the other elders. "You said you were leaving tomorrow, so why are you packing now?" he asked, concerned.**

**"I won't lie to you. I must leave sooner because I will regret it later. Again, I am grateful for your help, and all I ask is for a horse, and for the hope of one day returning here. Maybe when I find what I am looking for, I will return here to stay. Only fate can tell. I am sorry, but I must leave now," he replied in a sad tone, as he turned to leave.**

**The King pulled off his necklace and handed it to Kazuma, "I give this to you not only as a friend or from the counsel, but to you as a reminder of a home to return to."**

**"I shall never forget you or anyone else, thank you," he stated, as he bowed.**

**One of the counselors brought him a horse. The horse was pure white with a long, flowing mane. As Kazuma mounted it at the gates of the city, the King told him, "This horse, is the fastest one we have, may she help you in your time of need,"**

**"Forever will this city and its people remain in my heart. Goodbye, my friend," Kazuma said as he rode off down the rode.**

**"Goodbye, Kazuma, the legendary demon warrior of old."**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Onikoku Unleashed **

**After several hours of riding, the sun began to set and the moon began to rise. Kazuma stood by a lake, staring at the horizon. "I believe what I am looking for, lies beyond the sun. Maybe my destiny awaits me there," he sighed, softly, as he stroked the white horse.**

**He searches around for firewood and placed them in a pit surrounded by rocks. He clapped his hands together and quickly made several hand-signs. He then snapped his fingers, causing fire to erupt from the wood. He sat down and watched the dew glisten in the moonlight. His gaze lifted to the round moon. He suddenly jolted, a thought of realization coming to him, "This is the second full-moon this week. Something strange is amiss. Hmm, and why does the moon have a red aura about it?" he thought aloud. The moon instantaneously was engulfed in the red aura, shifting its color to a shade of freshly drawn, dark red, blood. Kazuma clenched the sharp pain that arose from his chest, where his heart lay, and stared in wonderment at the moon. "W-what is this feeling? Its… its as if the moon is calling me… to itself," he cried in astonishment. Kazuma clenched his ears in agony, falling to his knees. He screamed in pain at the ear-piercing sound echoing from the moon. He shrieked in a tortured way, trembling, his eyes widened in horror. "No! This can't be happening! Not now, not ever! The moon… it's calling me, but I must resist! I… I can't control it! Aaaaaahhhh!" he cried deafeningly, shaking frantically. He thrashed about as if he were struggling to escape the grasp of a monstrous beast. Suddenly, he fell, unconscious, to the ground. A black mist began to rise from where he lay. The mist turned into a cloud, consuming Kazuma's body. The cloud arose, dissipating to reveal a black creature within.**

** The creature's eyes glowed the color of the moon, its body engulfed in flames of darkness and in shadow. The being lifted its claws to eye-level, its mouth slipped into an eerie smirk. The claws had lengthened, becoming as sharp as a sword. It stood, becoming an enormous beast. No longer did Kazuma have the form of a mortal, but now had the form of a full-blooded demon. He had become full-demon, with its tremendous power to be unleashed at will. The demon no longer resembled the former Kazuma, but now revealed the true nature of his demonic blood. Now, his power knew no bounds. This was the form of the powerful demon, Onikoku, the name foretold at birth. This form was uncontrollable, as well as unstoppable. Nothing could stand in its way. Its power and might being great but uncontrollable, had made Kazuma withhold it inside himself. He had known that even he would not be able to stop it from devastating everything in its path. This was Kazuma's full-demon form let loose. Onikoku raised his arms, crossed, above his head, and suddenly threw them down, launching him skyward. Wings exploded from his back, as Onikoku rose higher in the heavens. When he stopped, he clapped his hands, and set them behind him, his body in a crouching form. He threw his arms forward, a enormous beam of energy erupting from them. The beam crashed into the forest, decimating it, leaving a crater behind.**

**Onikoku laughed insanely as he launched powerful balls of dark energy into the earth below him. The balls exploded with an inferno of fiery destruction, ripping the earth apart. He suddenly rocketed forward until he came upon a gigantic city bustling with night activity. Onikoku grinned evilly as he heard the screams of fright form the townspeople as one by one, they saw him. He raised his hands above him, a colossal ball of powerful, black energy forming above him. He threw his hands down, the ball plummeting towards the city below. He watched in delight as the city burst into oblivion as the energy crashed into it. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left but the remnants of scattered building debris. Kaizumai grinned in amazement at how he annihilated an entire city with little work. He darted across the night sky with extreme agility. He flew quickly, searching for something to unleash his tremendous power upon. Suddenly, a bright light erupted from his chest, stopping him in mid-flight. He grasped at it, screaming in agony, as the light burned his hands. "What is this… this light! It burns me, yet comes from within me. How is this so!" he yelled in wild bewilderment.**

**He fell from the sky, struggling to stop the light from tearing him apart from within. As he hurtled towards the earth, he struggled to find where and why the light shone, torturing him immensely. Suddenly, he realized that he still adorned the amulets of the two nations. He realized that the amulets were tormenting him, for they were worn by good and now were adorned by evil. The necklaces acted against his wicked, brutal, and cruel demonic nature. He crashed into the ground, the land exploding from the impact. As the debris settled, the moon suddenly began to attain its original color. When the clods of dust had settled down, it revealed the body of a man, his clothes torn and tattered, as if from a mighty conflict or battle. The man's body lay bleeding and bruised. The body belonged to Kazuma. He lay unconscious in a crater made by his crash into the ground. His body had returned to its human form. His leathery, black wings were all that remained. They were sprawled about him, one broken, the other awfully bruised. Many of his bones were broken as well, and yet he lay there unconscious, not knowing the pain to come when he woke. His blood trickled down his body, forming a pool around him. He knew not what pain he was to find as he woke. His suffering was to be physical… and emotional.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Caring Hands **

**Kazuma awoke on a bed. As he lay on his side, he listened to the sound of rustling leaves and chirping birds. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, as he tried to discern where he lay. He shivered when a cold breeze blew across his bare chest. He tried to open his eyes, causing a sudden sharp pain to burst from his head. He clenched his hands on his head, struggling as the pain intensified. He quickly lay back, easing the throbbing pain. He opened his eyes to a bright room flooded with an enormous variety of beautiful plants and exotic flowers. He gazed, surprised, at the alluring finely crafted architecture of the room in which he lay. He gazed about the room noticing how well the room was set, and at the surrounding landscape outside the room. It seemed as if the room and the nature outside to be one, for all the windows and doors were removed to create a sense of peace and serenity. Another playful breeze wafted across Kazuma's bare body. He hastily covered himself with the bedspread. He realized how finely threaded and soft it was. He slid his hand across the sheet; amazed the cloth could attain such softness.**

**Suddenly, a girl strolled in, carrying a small bowl with a towel across her shoulders. "How are you faring? I hope you rested well," she said softly, almost in a whisper, as she walked up to Kazuma. She sat in a finely crafted chair, and pulled the bedspread down, revealing his chest wrapped in numerous bandages. He gasped at the bloodstained bindings, as the girl gently untied them and placed them on the near table. She took the towel and dipped it into the bowl. She began to swathe the cuts and gashes lining his chest and sides. "It seems you were attacked by some beast. You have been bleeding for a long while, and yet you remain asleep," the girl whispered quietly, wrapping the wounds in clean, white dressings and asked, "I must apologize for my rudeness, I am Miu. I found you unconscious, in a meadow that seemed to of been ripped apart by the beast that attacked you.. I wonder about you. You are a strange man, for you are the only body I discovered there. How is it that only you lay there alone?"**

**When she had said that, Kazuma groaned at the memory of what had possessed him and of what he'd done. He turned to her, and in a depressed voice whispered, "I am grateful for you caring for me, but I must leave, lest the evil that haunts me, unleashes its wrath and hatred upon this beautiful place. I do not wish to be a burden; therefore I will leave you. I must leave to keep this place safe and… and… I do not want… you to come to any harm," he stated turning his head away at the last statement.**

**She stared at him with a compassionate look for a moment, and continued to bind him. "I do not fear death. As the daughter of the Elencia, the Angel of Light, I know you will not harm us by staying. I must ask, what attacked you and why? If you are uncomfortable telling me, I shall respect it. You still need rest, so you should stay where you are. Your things are beside you on the table. I must leave you for a brief moment," she softly replied, standing to leave.**

**Kazuma turned to her. She was a beautiful, young woman, around the age of eighteen. She stood tall, her long, brown hair strewn about her waist. She wore a long, white dress that flowed gracefully when she moved. She was beautiful in every way, the way she walked, and in the way she spoke. She had a kind and gentle look about her. Kazuma looked into her deep brown eyes with a look of immeasurable gratitude, "I am eternally grateful for your kindness to a mere man like me. Please, inform your lord that I would like to speak with them," he asked.**

**"I shall," she responded with a smile. She walked to the entry, turned back, gave him a kind look of compassion, and left..**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Binding Affection **

**When she returned, she was accompanied by a tall, blonde woman. They walked in, quietly conversing. The tall woman faced him, "I am Elencia. I've heard your story," she said, staring at his wounds, noticing the amulets adorning his neck, "Where did you come upon those?"**

**"I was given these, by kind people. I assume you to be the head of this village. I ask that I might leave peacefully, as quickly as possible," he replied, rubbing his head, at a sharp pain.**

**"Do as you please. I mean no offense, but why is a demon doing this far out alone?" she inquired, summoning a servant to fetch his belongings.**

**He carefully stood, leaning against the chair as he put his shirt on, hiding the bandages wrapped around his chest. He bowed to the woman and ambled towards the door. Suddenly, Miu called out to him. He spun around, facing her, surprised; shocked by the expression she wore. It was one of longing, love, and pain. "Why must you leave? Your wounds have yet to heal. I do not wish you to depart from me", she cried, instantly calming to a whisper, "I… I also wish… that you would stay because… I... I…"**

** "I thank you for your kindness and caring, but I'm afraid that I must leave. I know not of what evil may come upon this peaceful village in my wake," he softly said, turning away, "I must be on my way. May your beauty remain everlasting and eternal. Farewell."**

**Kazuma turned, briefly hesitating, and looked at her with a look of grave sadness. He looked into her deep brown eyes for a moment, then averted his gaze. He sauntered out the door, knowing he'd regret leaving. He silently cursed the evil that pursued him. The evil that lurked about within him, seeking any point of escape. He suddenly clenched the pain in his chest, wondering what kind of pain this was. The pain was of lost love, of the parting of two fated lovers. The pain racked agonizingly at his heart, forcing him to stop and lean heavily against the wall. He collapsed to the floor, hunched over, as the pain shot through his body. The pain ripped at him, seeming to try and wrench him apart. He threw his head up, screaming in tremendous agony. Hearing this, the women dashed from the room, suddenly worried. They ran to wear he lay, trembling, as if a beast clawed from his inside. Kazuma lay there, shivering, as more women appeared in the hall. Miu quickly knelt down to help him. Elencia ordered some of the women to get medicines cloths. Miu laid him on his back, removing his shirt as well. She stared in awe at how the necklaces glowed with the brilliance of their color. The Water and Fire amulet shone bright, while the Darkness amulet pulsed with a dark aura. "What is happening, my lady?" she asked, looking up at Elencia.**

**"The darkness inside him is attempting to escape. It must have found an emotion to flee through. The other amulets are counteracting it. Quickly, we must calm him down immediately. If the beast escapes, God knows what horror it may bring. Bring the cloths! Administer him the sedative!" she instructed.**

**Miu placed his head in her lap as she sat on her knees, comforting him. She tenderly stroked his head and hummed a soothing melody, as the women knelt beside him to give him medicine. He suddenly stopped trembling before they could give him it. Elencia stood in surprise, watching as the glow of the amulets subsided. She watched Miu hold Kazuma lovingly. Miu looked at Kazuma's closed eyes affectionately, sighing when he relaxed. Elencia stared amazed at how Miu had calmed his demonic spirit. She then realized what had happened to Kazuma, and why he'd seemed so depressed. She also realized that Miu was in love with him. She didn't love him; rather she was in love with him. Elencia had known this day would come, but hadn't foreseen its approach. Fate seemed to have chosen them as lovers. She now knew what she had to do. "Miu, go prepare two horses. Do not worry, we shall tend to him in your absence," she said with a smile.**

**"Two horses, milady?" Miu asked, confused.**

**"Yes, two, unless you'd rather remain behind when he leaves?" she replied.**

**Miu's eyes shimmered with joy, as she turned and ran to the stables to do as she was bid.**

**When she'd left, Elencia faced the other women, "Now, we shall gather supplies for their journey. First, we must lay him in a bed to rest, for their journey shall be long."**

**The women's faces lit up in ecstasy as they realized what had happened. They quickly strode off to go about their given tasks.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Kazuma awoke to a bustling room. He found himself in a bed, a soft blanket covering him. He slowly sat up, slightly dizzy and lightheaded. He looked around at how many women hurried about, doing this and that. He looked, puzzled, towards a woman beside him and asked, "My lady, what happened to me, and what is happening here?"**

**"All shall be revealed soon. All I can say is that it is a joyous occasion," she replied, smiling.**

**She suddenly began blushing as she quickly turned away with a slight giggle.**

**As he sat there he noticed that every time a woman looked at him, they blushed. He realized he had no shirt and his bandages and wounds were gone. **

**Suddenly, Elencia walked in and told him, "My apologies, I forgot that my women have never seen a man. You're their first to have seen. You'll find your clothes beside you on the table. Kazuma glanced there and saw his pants were there as well. He sighed, and turned to sit on the side of the bed. The blanket lay across his lap, as he reached for his clothes. Elencia, suddenly blushed, and spun around to leave, "My ladies, we must leave this man to change in privacy. When they had all left, Kazuma stood and put on his shirt. He paused to gaze out the window. He gazed at the sun as it was setting behind the horizon. He abruptly heard stifled laughter and giggles from the doorway. He looked over his shoulder, turning slightly, to see where it had come from. He spotted several women staring at him from the side of the door. They all suddenly, flushed and ducked away, bursting into fits of giggles.**

**Kazuma shook his head slightly and turned about to continue dressing. He heard footsteps and then heard a voice, "Now, now ladies, what is so funny, eh?" Elencia, said as she walked to the door to see why they were. When she reached the door she completely flushed and timidly said, "Oh my, I… I apologize for the intrusion. My mistake," quickly bowing and ducking away from the doorway, her face bright red. The women began laughing, as they followed Elencia to do their chores.**

**Kazuma again shook his head and finished dressing. He then strapped his sword on, and left the room. He began wandering the halls, completely lost. He strolled on for a while, occasionally opening a door, in search of an exit. He walked past another door, and stopped to investigate it. He opened it to a room filled with steam. When the steam cleared somewhat, he saw several women inside. The women turned and shrieked in surprise and embarrassment on the intrusion. He then realized that this was the bathing room. He hastily apologized and hurriedly shut the door. He quickly strolled down the hall. He stopped at an enormous set of doors. He opened them and peeked inside. He saw a huge room, filled with long tables surrounded by many wooden chairs. Numerous columns encompassed the room and the walls adorned a beautiful painting. He quietly entered, trying not to disturb any of the women walking across the room with food and other dining necessities. He strode across the room to one of the tables. The tables bore cloths, candles, cups, food, plates, and many other things. He looked about until he found what he guessed to be where the kitchen was. He walked into in and became submersed in a crowd of women bustling about making food and doing other tasks. He began asking the women that he passed, if he could help them. After many polite refusals in a result of giggles, he left to find fresh air. Kazuma walked across the room to another set of doors, and opened them. The doors opened to a vast courtyard filled with beautiful and elegant flora strew about in a structured landscape. He stepped out of the doors and inhaled deeply. He sighed and strode across the stone path to the large fountain placed in the center. Kazuma stared into the water. He gazed at his reflection, sighing at the fact that he was a demon. He thought about how dangerous and brutal his demonic nature could be. Knowing this, he had refused love in fear of inadvertently slaying his own love. He never could control its power and ferocity. He loathed it, but it was something he'd have to live with. Nothing could control it, as far as he knew. He knew that his slip in emotion could destroy him mentally and physically. He loved Miu, but he refused to place her in a position of danger. Therefore, he decided that he would have to stop it, before he harmed anyone else. He clenched his eyes shut at the memory of the destruction he'd caused. He had to tell Miu what had happened. He then looked up, at the moon. He thought about how stunning and serene the night was.**

**Kazuma stood there, gazing at the sky. He clasped his hand over his heart at the pain in it. He recalled the feeling from before. It was the feeling of lost love. A tear suddenly coursed from his eye, down his cheek. He lowered his head at the thought of her face, her beauty and radiance. Suddenly, a hand grasped his shoulder. He turned around to find Miu standing in front of him. He looked into her eyes with regret, and he saw her eyes watering. She looked at him and softly whispered, "I am so sorry, I didn't know the pain you endure."**

**She then embraced him tightly. She wrapped him in her arms, laying her head on his broad chest, tears streaming from her eyes. He held her close, his head on hers. They stood, holding each other, refusing to let go. Kazuma regretted letting go, thinking that this was to be their last moment together. He looked sadly down at her and quietly said, "I fear leaving you, but I must lest my past force my to do something horrible. I fear losing you, for I… I…"**

**He clenched her tighter to him and whispered, "Was it you?"**

**She looked at him, inquisitively, tears staining her cheek.**

**"When I was unconscious earlier, I was surrounded by darkness. It was suffocating. But then… then I heard a voice. It seemed to be calling me. The voice was of a woman's, soft and calming. It made the darkness leave and brought in light. I believe it was you," he said, still looking at her.**

**"It was… I hoped you stay, but everyone has to leave at some time. I just want you to know that I… I…" Miu whispered, and suddenly cried, embracing him, "I love you! I love you! Please don't leave! If you must leave then I am coming with you! I don't care what happens to me, I just want to be with you!"**

**"I know. I love you too. I'm afraid that you must stay. You are needed here. I don't… I don't want to accidentally hurt you. I couldn't live with myself knowing I put you in such a dangerous position. Please understand, my demonic nature makes me incapable of love, for it could force me to destroy myself or the one I love," Kazuma replied, returning the embrace.**

**"Then let us die together, as one! To hell with the consequences, I love you too much to lose you!" she cried, despairingly.**

**They clenched each other tightly, wrapping the other in their arms. Tears flowed from her eyes running down her cheek, falling onto his chest, as she held him, thinking that if she let go, even for a second, she'd lose him forever.**

**"Kazuma, I must ask a favor of you," said a voice down the path, next to the door.**

**They both looked there, to find Elencia standing, surrounded by weeping women. "I ask that you take Miu with you. I've realized that her love for you, binds the evil inside you. Please… please take her, for I fear her heart would be lost without you," she said, wiping a tear from her own eye.**

**Kazuma looked at her with deeply grateful, bright eyes, "Thank you. Never have I been shown such kindness and love. I shall protect with my life, mind, and soul."**

**He looked down on Miu, their faces aglow with cheer and love. She leaped at him, locking her arms in an embrace. All the women cheered, still wiping their eyes, and Elencia turned to them and said aloud, "Well then, on with the feast! May this be a night to remember!"**


End file.
